


5 times Hera and Kanan almost kissed (and one time they really did)

by rebelsfromstars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, I rated it teen and up because there's some swearing, Mostly Fluff, and i tried to involve some action, exactly what title says, kanera - Freeform, not much but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsfromstars/pseuds/rebelsfromstars
Summary: The first time they were drunk. The second Hera got mad. The third Kanan got mad. The fourth Chopper found it funny to mess up with them. The fifth time they were interrupted. And the one they were waiting for was unexpected.





	1. The one where they got drunk and had hard time controling themselfes

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppoused to be an one-shot. I don't know when it became so long, but I had to split it, so every "time" is a one chapter. I'll try to update it once a week.  
> Hope you'll like it and sorry for any possible mistakes. Enjoy, guys. <3

1.

Kanan never thought he would see Captain Hera Syndulla in the state of alcohol intoxication.

But here he was just a little bit drunk sitting next to the most beautiful creature that has ever walked the galaxy, slowly getting lost in her magnificient voice as she was talking with the girl that accompanied them in the bar.

The job they had to do was accomplished, and Kanan was suprised when Hera proposed to go and have a drink. She looked really tired though, so maybe she just needed it.

She laughed at something a young girl, sitting next to them said and Kanan was lost all over again.

If he loved her voice, he really praised her laugh.

He also noticed that with every drink they had, she ended up sitting closer to him and _Force_ , how it was working on him even more. To see her face, her lekku swinging with every small motion she made, to hear her soft, melodic voice or laughter, was one thing. But to smell her, to _feel_ her pressed to his side, was something very different and very distracting. Not that he had to focus on something else. The job was done. He could admire Hera Syndulla as much as he wanted.

Except that he coudn't. The girl they were sitting with, and with whom Hera was chatting amiably, started looking at them suspiously, as if she _knew_. And he really didn't want to make any revelations.

Hera's smooth voice calling his name draw him back to reality.

"Kanan, what do you think?" she asked looking at him, all the stars of the galaxy lighten up in her eyes. Kanan really wanted to answer her, but he didn't know what they were talking about.

"About what?" he asked and tried to smile. She laughed.

"See, I told you he wasn't listening." she said to the girl, looking at him teasingly.

"He was listening. But to your voice, not words." said the girl and Kanan scowled at her with a look that should make people run away. It was his _Jedi_ look. But she just smiled at him knowingly.

"Right." commented Hera, not really believing her.

"Ask him." said the girl and in that moment Kanan really wanted to kill her. To his horror, Hera turned to him. She looked at him with raised eyebrows, expecting an answer. Kanan cleared his throat.

"I was listening to your words. I just became distracted later, that's all."

"Oh, really? By what?" asked his captain and he sweared in his mind.

"Doesn't matter." he answered, trying to smile, but proabably failing miserably. She just shrugged, looking like she didn't care.

"One more drink, love?" she asked and he was speechless. Was she talking to him? She never called him like that. Not until now. He must have looked suprised, because she rolled her eyes.

"He never was much of a speaker." she said to the girl. That awaken him.

"Alright. What do you want?"

"The same as before." she said. Kanan sighted. Who would think that she liked Corellian brandy so much? Anyway, he ordered it for her and ale for himself.

And that was his mistake.

He should have end his (and she hers) drinking at that moment. His state from _„slightly drunk”_ became _„I don't know where the fuck is floor”_ in less than few minutes.

And Hera seemed to be in the same state as him.

He didn't know how it happened that suddenly he had his arm around her and she was snuggling to him, _half-sitting on his lap_. Or how his hand ended up on her arm, making small circles.

He didn't even know how they came back to _Ghost_. He remembered that when he came back with their drinks, Hera was halfway through telling the story of how they met. Then they started teasing eachother in the same time ending in _that_ situation.

"I safed you back there in that alley." he said smirking.

"You? Yeah, you helped. But it was me who safed us both."

"But at the end it was me who safed you."

"If you're talking about _that_ , I don't agree. That just wasn't fair."

"Fair? That I safed you?"

"No, that you had an advantage." she said winking at him and he exactly knew which time she meant and he really was about to explode when she did that. He smiled and unconsciously started saying words out loud without even thinking:

"You know, you're right actually. Because at the end you safed me. If it wasn't for you I would still be nobody, but ..." he began, but shut up before he could say something more and die out of embarassment. He has already said too much. Hera was looking at him with such intensity that he didn't know what to do with himself. After ending their eye-contact that seemed to last and last, Hera cleared her throat and went on with the story.

Throughout telling everything she could, without revealing too much to the girl, she ended her drink. She wanted another, but Kanan saw in what state she was and could feel his own state, which made him say no. She looked at him with pleading eyes and he really didn't know how he was able to resist them.

"Woudn't you rather go back to _Ghost_? Believe me, you're gonna regret it in the morning if we 're gonna stay." he whispered to her, hoping that he could talk through to her reasonable side. It worked, because she agreed with him. They said they're goodbyes to their drinking companion and head to the ship. They were laughing all the way to it, because they both were still drunk as hell.

Somehow they managed to enter the _Ghost_ , but both still laughing and holding into eachother as for support.

"Oh that's my ship. I love her so much." exclaimed Hera once they were inside, sliding her hand across the wall. Kanan chuckled at hearing that confession.

"That's sweet, but who's gonna love me?" he asked teasingly, but he was sure he woudn't say that if he was sober.

"You're so, so silly." she said turning to him, accenting her every word with a finger lightly poking at his chest. He was astonished by her near presence and glued to the ground.

"So much …" she whispered, looking him directly in eyes and he didn't know how, but he ended up wrapping his arms around her, slightly caressing her back with one hand while putting the other on her waist.

"So silly that I don't know what the hell I thought dragging you with myself." she said, her voice lower with every word. He swallowed and could only look at her, not being able to say anything. He felt her hands in his hair and he actually _shivered_ at her touch. She smirked at him, because of course she was now so close that she could feel that shiver running through his body. Her hand was dangerously close to his cheek and lips and the mere thought of her touching it, made him shiver even more. She was playing with his hair, her fingertips seemed to be everywhere, ghosting above his neck and face. She enjoyed the power she saw she had over him with only her soft touch.

He looked down at her, searching her eyes for the right answer. With every moment of silence, she was closer and closer and Kanan really was at the edge of doing something stupid and reckless.

"Must've been my charm." he managed to say in husky voice, that was shaking more, than he would like to admit. Her smile widened and she was so close that he could see little sparkles in her eyes, that he didn't realize she had.

"Must've been." she muttered and he could feel her breath on his cheek. With one hand still on her waist, he moved the other one to carees her cheek. Her thumb softly run through his lower lip and tug at it slightly. He gripped her hip as if he was steadying himself and drawn her even closer with his hand at the back of her head and his thumb on her cheek. There was just small space left between their lips and their noses touched. The both of them seemed to battle with their inner selves to make the final move.

Eventually, Kanan rested his forehead on hers and she sighted.

"We can't." he whispered, not believing that he was saying it. But he didn't want to make decisions under the influence of alcohol and he knew she neither.

"I know." she whispered back and he shuddered, feeling her breath practically on his lips. Her hands were tangled in his hair and he still was holding her like his life depended on it.

After they calmed down a little, her hands withdrew from his hair and he lessened his grip.

"I'm going to bed." she said and he let go of her.

"Right. I should as well." he answered, not really looking at her. He followed her with his gaze to her cabin.

"Goodnight Kanan." she said, standing in the doorway, offering him a smile, and even when he was already ashamed and regretful, he coudn't just ignore it.

"Goodnight Hera." he answered, reciprocating the gesture and this time looking at her. She nodded and disappeared in her quarters. Kanan breathed out and did the same, expecting a long, sleepless night.

After all, he coudn't just ignore what happened between them. There was something more to it. He didn't just like her. He didn't just admire her. It was definetly a crush and he was afraid it was something more.

But how he could tell, if he never was truly in love?


	2. The one where Kanan is reckless and Hera saves his ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. It's the shortest of them all. The next ones are only getting longer.  
> Enjoy!

2.

"Kanan!" Hera shouted after him, while running and trying to backfire at the stormtroopers, that slowly started surronding them.

"I'm on it!" he shouted back. She could see him when she turned around shooting at the troopers that were the closest to Kanan, clearing him his way.

"Go!" she ordered and with a small nod of his head he run to the hidden control panel, they had found earlier. As soon as he was near enough, he pressed the button that was closing the gate which was controlled by the panel and through which they were trying to escape. He didn't have much time, but he had to be sure that the gate won't be so easy to fix. He started to imagine the inner mechanism of the device and tried to break it with Force. When he heard alarm going off, he knew he succesed. His eyes searched for Hera and fourtanetly she was far away from the gate and outside, so he exhaled a breath of relief.

The thing he didn't think through was that he was still inside.

"Kanan, come on!" she shouted to him, hoping he could hear her. Her voice, as always was working miracles on his mind, that automatically ordered his body to move, making him run immadiately. The gate was slowly going down and now there was only a little gap to go through. Kanan didn't have a choice as to help himself a little with the Force to slide and roll to the other side. He did it in the very last moment, the gate almost chopping off his fingers.

Everywhere around him he heard shots being fired and that made him think of Hera fighting them all alone. He got up to his feet and blasted the stormtrooper who was near him and who didn't expect it at all. Hera saw him on his feet again fighting, and this time it was her who breathed out in relief.

After a moment of intense fight they got rid of every trooper that was stupid enough to went after them, when the gate already started closing. They approached eachother quickly, both of them wanting to know if the other one was unharmed.

"You're okay?" he asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder, looking intensly in her eyes.

"Yes, alright. And you?"

"Yeah, good. You've got it?" he asked, meaning the data for which they were risking their lifes and breaking into the Imperial complex.

"Yes, everything went according to plan …"

"Huh, you see, that's because it was my plan."

"I wanted to add: _not considering the part where you almost lost your hand._ "

"Exactly – almost! Nothing bad happened." he said grinning at her. She shook her head, but smirked.

Suddenly her smile faded and her expression changed to determined and focused.

That was the face he learned to know she had while concentrating, planning, flying through some trouble or struggling with something.

That was the face of the fighter.

He felt what she's gonna say before she did it.

"Duck!" she said and he did a second before he heard her. She fired her blaster hitting someone behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a dead stormtrooper.

"That was close …" he said, but was cut off of his legs and hit the ground with Hera lying on top of him, before he could add anything else. He didn't even register the sound of another shot that she fired when she pushed him down. He looked up at her and out of every crazy ideas he came up with, the thought of kissing her right there, when the risk of being shot at was still high, was the craziest he had. She just safed his life – twice – and the only thing he could think of in that moment was her body pressed to his and her eyes looking down at him and her lips so full and beautiful …

He could also feel the wave of gratitude and trust that started to grow in his heart and making its way towards her. Not that he didn't trust her earlier, but only now he started to realize the depth and meaning of his feelings.

Hera was looking down at him and she quickly noticed how beautiful he was with a blush to his cheeks from the fight. With eyes so bright, so vivid, so alive. With lips slightly parted as if they were waiting for hers. She coudn't stop herself from running her hand through his hair, to just feel a bit more of him, to reassure herself that he was alright.

Before any of them could make another move, she punched him in the arm, a little angry, but actually more worried.

"Why aren't you looking out for yourself!? I almost lost you three times today!" she said, anger and fear visible on her face. It hurt Kanan to see her like this.

"Almost." he reminded her and if looks could kill he would be dead. "But you're right. I wasn't careful. I promise I will be." he tried to recover. He didn't want to see her hurt ever and to know that he was the reason of her distress was making him sick. She sighted.

"I know you won't. It's part of who you are. Reckless, spontaneous plans." she said shaking her head.

"I'll try." he said, looking at her. She looked back and he could see the sparkles of anger in her eyes softly changing into ones of warmth, thoughtfulness, and something else Kanan coudn't quite name. Something between suprise and sudden realization. She cleared her throat and put herself to her feet, offering Kanan a hand. He took it and she pulled him up. Hera still wasn't sure what exactly she was feeling, only that it was becoming dangerous. If any other troopers beside the two she spotted would hide in there, they would be dead or captured and that just wasn't an option. She coudn't be distracted like that – the fight and its hardship was the only thing she knew and the most important, because thanks to it she saved lifes of innocent beings. But she coudn't stop her growing with every day feelings towards Kanan either. Kanan – the man who appeared in her life out of nowhere and decided to stay in it. Or more like she decided to keep him. Or maybe really it was both.

She coudn't deny that he helped a lot and that sharing her dangerous life and missions with someone else was making things, so much easier. Although she knew, she could never put him first, even if she … had strong feelings for him. She just coudn't. The galaxy needed fighters like them. And the rebellion, the people in need – they must always be their priority.

So she tried to push the feelings deep down inside her. She'll have to try to ignore them.

"I'll keep you to that promise." she said and turned around. "Come on, we don't have all day. They're not that stupid and will soon find a way to fix the gate." she continued and though she coudn't see that, he smiled and shook his head. Because in that moment he also realized something.

He would do anything she'd ask.


	3. The one where Hera is reckless and Kanan is sappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's halfway there.   
> Personally it's my favourite chapter, not including the last one.   
> Also I'm still not over the Zero Hour. It was gorgeous.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

3.

"What the hell was that!?" Hera yelled, when they flew to hyperspace, away from danger.

She put the ship on autopilot and was just about to storm out of the cockpit when Kanan went in.

"I could ask you the same thing! What where you thinking? Flying _that_ close to Imperial freighter so giant!? A freighter Hera, not a kriffing TIE-fighter!"

"I'm not blind, I saw them and I knew what I was doing until someone decided not to shoot at the said freighter!!"

"Oh, so it's my fault that they almost got us? How was I suppoused to shoot when it could backfire at us with that close proximity!?"

"I don't know, maybe right at the target!?"

"And how you wanted to get through their shields?"

"If you were only listening to me, you would know that I disabled their shields! Besides if you're so worried about your safety you could just shoot at them!"

"Force, Hera, you're impossible! You should know better than that and realize that I'm not worrying about myself! Some day you're gonna kill us, or more likely yourself and you're gonna leave me alone and every day without you will …" his voice cracked and Hera was speechless. They both were astonished by the confession he unconsciously made. Kanan didn't intend to reveal his fears and worries, and she wasn't ready for what she had heard. She stared at him with eyes wide open, not knowing what to do. And that was rare.

"I just wouldn't stand it. I coudn't." he whispered, his head hung low and eyes directed at the floor. Her state of shock was slowly disappearing and she took one step closer and took his chin in her hand delicately turning his head so she could see it.

"Hey, love, look at me." she said quietly and her voice was so full of love, care and protectivness that it was scaring the hell out of her. Kanan coudn't be deaf to that voice and the emotions he heard in it. He looked at her full of pain and remorse.

"I'm sorry that I got carried away. I just … you mean too much to me Hera. And you're treating your life like it was worth nothing. You're so reckless, and you don't know that if you were gone it would affect other people."

"I could say the same thing about you, love." she said smiling and still holding his face in her hands. She caressed it gently, trying to comfort him. A ghost of smile was hoovering on Kanan's lips.

"I know, I'm not better. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Maybe I am reckless. But sometimes to achieve something you have to take risks." she said and he had a feeling she wasn't talking only about fighting the Empire. She run her hand through his hair smiling at him. He sighted and rested his forehead on hers with their noses brushing against eachother and lips so close that they could feel eachothers unsteady breaths. She knew he needed it so she didn't stop him.

Force knew that she needed it too.

He put his hands on her waist instinctvely drawing her closer to him. He wanted to feel her, to _really feel her_ to be sure that she was safe and alive.

"It's alright, love. I'm not going anywhere and you neither." she whispered wanting to comfort not only Kanan, but also herself with those words.

"I just can't lose you. Not you." he whispered, holding her close. She coudn' help a small shudder that shook her at hearing those words.

"You won't." she assured him. She felt the gulp in her throat as she was fighting with herself. She found herself in the state of her mind where two Heras were arguing. The one that was working by instinct, that wanted to protect every creature in the galaxy, that was loving and caring, and wanted nothing more than to surrend herself with people she cares about, who was screaming at her to kiss his pain away, to just feel him so she would know he was there with her, to do something more than gentle touches and running her fingers through his hair (which was calming her down, but she wanted him to know that she cares). On the other side of the battlefield there was standing fearless Hera, that was always acting reasonably, that always got them away from troubles, that was fighting, shooting and flying, kicking Empire's ass. The first one was a protector and the other one was a fighter. And though she knew that in real life she was both of them, in that moment they were fighting and she had to choose.

But that was war. They were at war. So the fighter had to win.

She looked at the face that she learned to love against herself. She looked into those mysterious eyes and she smiled at him wanting to see, even a little spark of happiness in them. She did, and pulled Kanan closer, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, hugging him. He breathed her scent in and she felt him relaxing. He hold her close, squizzing her as if he never wanted to let go.

And it was hard to admit for Hera, but she never felt that good, that _right_ since she left Ryloth. She felt like at home again.

After a moment she felt him moving his head and heard him whispering:

"Be careful next time, dear." her heartbeat quickened. He has never called her anything beside her own name. She did. It slipped out from her naturally now and then, and she coudn't make it stop. She liked it. It was as close as she could show him her affection. For now.

"I'll try." she said and smiled, moving her head to look at him. He smiled as well remembering their similiar conversation something about two months earlier.

"I'll keep you to that promise." he responded still with a witty smile on his face. She smirked and punched him lightly in the arm.

"You're such a tease." she said quietly still smiling.

"Yeah, but you love it." he said and she just shook her head.

"You wish." she said and let go of him, though she really didn't want to lose that centre of warmth and comfort. But they had things to do. Fights to be taken.

War to win.

"Let's eat something." she proposed and not waiting for him, rushed to the kitchen.

"All right, but I'm cooking. I won't stand another ration bar." he shouted after her. She chuckled.

"If you'll find anything edible." he shook his head, but followed her. And that was, what he could do always. Following her lead.

The both of them tried to shook off the feelings of distress and worry about eachother. They focused on what was ahead of them – Kanan on preparing meal (which was hard with the limited things from which he could make something to eat and not kill them) and Hera on her datapad, working.

And the thing that was a little further, but that was keeping them going. That was keeping them fighting.

Hope.


	4. The one where they fall too many times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but uni is killing me.  
> I'll try to post the last two chapters next week.  
> For now there's Chapter 4.  
> Enjoy!

4.

"Spectre One to Spectre Two."

"I read you Spectre One."

"Where the hell are you, Hera?" she coudn't hear properly through the comlink, but she could swear she had heard a tone of concern and worry in his voice. He on the other hand, was hoping it wasn't too obvious.

"On my way." she said. She was running through some kind of tropical forest with swampy ground trying to swallow her boots and big leaves staying in her way from time to time, which might have been slowing her down a little. The mere temperature on the planet was driving her crazy, and she had a higher tolerance of it. She could only imagine how hot Kanan must have felt.

"You dealt with it?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that, Spectre One?" she said teasingly a glimpse of humor leaking through her voice. Kanan smiled.

"Just making sure everything's alright, Captain."

"I woudn't be running, if I didn't set that bomb off." in that moment she had to make a pause to shove aside a branch that was in her way.

"Seriously though, didn't you hear the explosion?"

"I was busy." and she could tell he still was, because immadiately after he had said that, she heard his blaster firing a shot.

"Guess you still are?"

"A bit." he exasperated, clearly struggling with the troopers.

"Right. I'll be at our rendezvous in a minute."

"Good, because I could use some help."

"You need help? Huh, that's the words I thought I woudn't get to hear." she said smirking.

"The same way I didn't think I'll ever get from you that I'm affecting you with my charm and beauty, but here I am..."

"Still not getting it?" she suggested, bantering with him.

"You're hurting my feelings, dear." he answered with teasing in his voice.

"Sorry love, I forgot how easy it is to hurt your ego." after that she wasn't hearing him for a while. Only blasters shooting. She used that time to com Chopper. He beeped in affirmation to her request to pick them up and she changed channel to communicate with Kanan again.

"Spectre One? You're there?" she heard cracking on the other side of her device. Her heart race quickened against her will.

"Spectre One?" her thoughts already started running quickly and her mind spreading doom and gloom before her eyes.

"I am. Get here as soon as you can." she breathed out in relief.

"Understood. Spectre Two out." she run faster, though the climat was really killing her. She was used to hot temperatures on Ryloth. But hot, jammy and steamy? That was becoming to be unbearable.

After a moment, that she felt as if it was a millennium, she finally made it to the rock by which they agreed to meet upon. She run straight into the battle. She had an advantage of suprise so she was able to shoot a few of stormtroopers before they even noticed her. She made her way to Kanan who was backed up against a rock.

"You let them trap you Jarrus. Disappointing." she said smirking at him. She catched a glimpse of his own smile before she turned her back covering him. That way they both had eachother's back and were able to fight not worrying about the safety of the other.

"I was just waiting for you Captain."

"You? Great Jedi Knight? Hard to believe in."

"What can I say. I'm truly lost without you." and he was glad he said that in the fevor of fight because in other circumstances it would have entirely different meaning. And it would be true all the same.

Hera smiled and was just about to answer him with some comeback when she heard the thrusters of the _Ghost_ above her head. She gestured Kanan to climb at the rock from which top they would only have to make a small jump to enter the ship. They stepped slowly on it, still protecting eachother and shooting where they could to mitigate amount of the possible threats. When they reached the top, Hera jumped first and was still covering Kanan while he was making his jump. As soon as he was steady and on a board she started closing the ramp and Chopper flew them away from the danger.

Hera haven't even managed to catch a breath properly before the ship was yanked to the side violently pushing her to the ground.

"Chopper, what are you doing!?" she asked angrily trying to pull herself to her feet. She looked around to find Kanan holding to a guardrail meant to steady the cargo if there was any. They were fortunate there wasn't at the moment, because it would probably crash them with the ferocity of Chopper's flying.

Just as Hera got up, Chopper decided that it was a good time for a yank to the other side and she gustily banged against the wall of the cargo bay, the air in her lungs hold up at the force of the impact. The fact that her body was pressed by another wasn't helping either. Kanan crushed at her so suddenly that she coudn't even get her thoughts together. Something was telling her that she should stop it, get to the cockpit, and maybe disintegrate Chopper for his awful flying. But consciously the only thing she could think about, were parts of Kanan she had never had an occassion before to feel so close to her own skin. His muscles touching firmly her breasts. Their stomaches pressed together, rubbing against eachother as they tried to catch a breath.

"You're okay?" and just then she realized how close their lips were. She could almost feel his words on her lower lip, his breah tickling her cheek. She still coudn't get an asnwer out of herself, because of her shuddered breath.

"See, now I can at least say that I took your breath away." he smirked at her and she didn't know if she should laugh or cry at hearing pun, that bad. She chuckled, but she reflected quickly, raising her eyebrows as if she was saying that she was not amused. Not at all.

"Actually that was Chopper and his very bad flying."

"You always have to destroy my hopes." he murmured. She smirked.

"Firstly, I have to kill Chopper. Then we can talk about destroying your hopes." she said and pushed him lightly from her, wanting to use the time when Chopper wasn't damaging her ship and its crew. She rushed to the ladder and heard Kanan's voice behind her:

"You just love to do it, don't you?" he asked her teasingly, following her.

"Always." she said turning around to send him a quick smile. She was just about to grab a handrail of the ladder when out of the blue, Chopper spinned _Ghost_ in a full circle. Hera coudn't stop it, it was absolutely out of her control. She could just feel her body bumping against the floor. She didn't know how it was possible that Kanan once again landed on top of her, crushing her with his weight. He managed to not lay entirely on her as soon as she gave out a moan of pain. His face was laying somewhere between her neck and chest, which for them was very unfortunate angle. Mostly because of her scent that was driving him crazy, and of the close proximity in the areas where his lips have never been before. The fact that her hand ended up in his hair and the other one on his back when she tried to steady herself and hold onto something, was making them even more distracted, although this time it was Kanan who awaken first from this trans and tried to get up. He already was lifting himself on his arms and they both really tried not to look at eachother while he was hoovering above her like that. They both knew how it could have ended. The second of hesitation caused them both another sharp jolt and Kanan losing his strength and falling at Hera again. His lips basically brushed against her cheek. She wanted to hide the affect it made on her (and the other _things_ that brushed against her), but she coudn't help a small sigh escaping her mouth. They both reflected quickly however, Kanan pulling up immadiately and streching his hand towards her. She took it and they both were standing again. They were afraid to look into eachother's eyes, but Hera braced herself. She didn't like what she found. There were too many emotions in the emerald depths of his eyes and she was afraid to name them.

"I'm going to disintegrate him and sell his parts all around the planets of the Outer Rim." she said under her breath. Kanan smiled.

"I'll help you with that." she was already on the ladder and was just about to answer when the ship started shaking violently and the strenght in her hands wasn't enough to keep her steady. Kanan saw where she's gonna fall second before she did and he jumped there wanting to soothe her landing. She wasn't suprised that once again she ended up in Kanan's arms. His hands were holding her waist and this time she coudn't ignore where her ass was located against his body. She breathed in deeply trying to calm herself down. He tried to ignore what he was feeling with her so close and put her gently to her feet with himself standing still behind her.

"You know I might have an idea." he started turning her delicately to face him. One of her eyebrows was raised, in clear interest.

"Anything to stop it. Talk." she said maybe a little too official, but Kanan already could see her flush, of that she was sure. The same way she could see his skin turn a deeper shade of pink (to be honest it was fascinating her, but that thought she had to bury deep inside her mind as well).

"I'll push you. You're taking a quick run and jump. You won't have to touch the ladder. I'll get you up and you run to the cockpit."

"Kanan I'm not …"

"You can do this." he said putting hands on her arms and looking her directy in the eyes. "The question is whether you trust me or not?"

"Of course I do." she found herself saying without hesitation. It frightened her a little that she had so much faith in him. She could confide him with her life at this point. It reassured her and scared the hell out of her at the same time.

"Then believe me when I say that you're gonna be okay." he said and turned her around again.

"Start running at the count of three, okay?" he asked and saw her nodding her head, her lekku swinging from one side to the other, but he could tell by her posture that she still was tense.

"Relax, Hera. Trust me." he said leaning closer to her so she could hear him better. His hands stayed at her arms providing comfort. He felt her relax a bit and took them away.

"All right. Let's start. One. Two. _Three_!" he said and she run. When she was close to the ladder, Kanan concentrated. He felt the Force gathering around him, washing Its waves over Hera and himself as the only two organic life-forms on the ship. He focused on the waves around Hera and with the will of his mind, pushed her up with the Force swirling around her. She didn't know how to put the feeling of it into words. It was definetly strange, but in a mysterious way. She could almost feel the weight of universe for a moment, before Kanan put her on the ground on the upper floor. As soon as her feet touched the ground she pushed these strange feelings aside and rushed to the cockpit.

She entered it like a storm and Chopper beeped in rising anxiety at seeing mood of his Captain.

"Chopper what the hell got into you!" she said running to the pilot seat to take control over the ship.

"There aren't any dangers, no other ships around, the weather is good, why the hell you've done that!?" he beeped something in answer that Hera coudn't quite get. Sounded just like a lot of nonsense.

"Stop explaining yourself! Your logical circuits must be fried." she answered angrily. In that moment Kanan entered the cockpit.

"Everything all right?" he asked putting his hand on the pilot's seat and leaning towards Hera.

"Chopper's circuits not working."

"That I noticed."

"Otherwise everything's clear. We're making a jump to hyperspace in a moment."

"Great. You need any help here?"

"Only with fixing Chopper."

"I'll deal with it after shower, okay?"

"Go ahead." she said, not looking up.

They both sighted with relief as soon as they were alone. Kanan breathed out, resting his head against a wall. He's gonna kill Chopper. Being that close to Hera made him realize that he might feel for her something more than just partnership, trust and affection.

In the cockpit Hera leaned against her seat trying to calm her breath. The heat of Kanan's body, the warmth and safety she felt with him also made her realize that there's something more to it.

Now they both knew it. Kanan knew it wasn't just some crush. Hera knew it wasn't just a friendship.

It was love.


	5. The one where the stories are told and confessions are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last time from "almosts".  
> As title says there's a little of backstories here. I tried to make them fit into canon as much as I could. I hope they're all right.  
> I want to highlight that there's a jump time. This chapter is happening when Zeb is already a crew, but before Sabine joined them. If anyone would like to read it in the time order, the last chapter should appear on Saturday, so you can read sixth chapter firstly and then fifth. But if you want to keep the atmoshpere of "almost" here it is!

5.

"Guess we wait then ?" asked Kanan making himself comfortable in his co-pilot seat.

"We wait." Hera said nodding her head.

The job wasn't the easiest, but it wasn't much complicated either. Wait for the Imperial ships to arrive. Convice them that they're from their unit. Tell them the authorization code. Dock. Take over the person they're suppoused to get out. Fly away before anyone will notice that something is wrong.

Now, they coudn't do much as they were at the place before the arranged time. Hera flew quickly.

For both of them it was for the worst. They prefered to be in the action and the anticipation was making them nervous. Hera thought the plan through in her head again.

_Kanan and Zeb are going to enter the Imperial ship. They take out the senator and as soon as they're on the Ghost's board, she's taking them away, jumping to hyperspace._

Everything should be good.

Besides it was, as always Kanan's plan, and she trusted him now without a question. He made her a thousand of plans already and they all went well.

_Usually._

She sighted. That's why she hated waiting. She started overthinking things that she knew she shoudn't or coudn't change. Kanan noticed her annoyance not only in her posture. Her Force signature was different from its usual light, steady glowing. Something was disturbing her and by now Kanan knew her so well that he found out what that was immadiately.

He was disturbed by the same thing.

Logically he knew nothing bad could happen. He reached out to the Force, testing and trying to sense any danger. The Force was quiet and calm so he really had reasons to think that it will work. Still he coudn't stop worrying that something would go wrong and he will lost Hera or Zeb. And that was something he knew he woudn't stand.

He turned in his seat to face her.

"You know I always hated waiting." he started, trying to catch her attention.

"That I can tell." she said with a smirk. He smiled.

"Yeah, but I was like that even when I was a kid. I remember sitting in the archives with other padawans. Master Kenobi was giving us a lecture." he stopped for a moment looking at her. She was looking back at him, her eyes shining. He knew she would listen. She was eager for the details from his former life, the same way he was intrested in her past.

"You know the stuff you would like – protocols, what to do in the dangerous situation, rules, _protocols_ …" he continued teasing her and she gave him disapproving look.

"Well, now I know that you must have sucked at those lessons." she said. He chuckled.

"Stop insulting me! That's not what I was going to tell you."

"Obviously."

"So, I was bored and curious at the same time - if that's even possible. I heard something that draw my attention and I started asking questions. Dozens of them. Everyone looked at me like I was stupid – mostly because I was prolonging the lesson. But you know I just had so many things inside my head and had to ask. And that way time passed quicker for me. And it was funnier." he ended, smilling at her.

"And the moral of that story is that you're bored, so we should ask eachother questions?"

"You're sure you ain't Jedi? Cause you kinda read my mind." she looked at him unimpressed, but there was something wicked in her eyes. Kanan swallowed hard. He knew that look. The first time he saw her glaring at him like that, he was sure he's gonna faint. Usually she gave him that look when she was itching for him and seconds later she was ripping his clothes from him. Usually he saw it in the dead of the night in his imagination on the nights when they coudn't be together. Sometimes – and that was a rare ocassion – she was throwing him that look across the room, even when it was full of people.

And right now she was doing exactly the same, but he knew that wasn't supoussed to lead to what it usually did. This time it was a challenge – a dare.

"I think you would know if I was. You want to start?"

"All right … How it was? Being with your family on Ryloth? I know you don't get along with your father, but you know … before it all started." she looked like she was considering his question. For sure she wasn't expecting something like that.

"There wasn't for me _before it started._ The first thing I remember from my childhood – you know like the first vivid memory – is when I was four or maybe five years old. I had this friend – at that time we were doing everything together. And one day I had enough of everlasting cave's corridors and its dime lights. I wanted to see the sky. A real sky – a sun, a moon and stars that I only remebered from songs and stories. So we went outside. It was beautiful. It felt like I've never seen so many bright and diverse colors, before that moment." she smiled saying this and Kanan coudn't stop a grin, spreading on his face. He could imagine little Hera fascinated by the freedom of the eternal skies above her. Her smiled faded though, as soon as it appeared.

"What happened?" he asked. He knew what that face meant. He saw it too many times in the mirror.

Regrets.

"What always happens. The battle droids apperead out of nowhere. We hid, but … She was always so fierce and brave … She started throwing stones at them and I tried to tell her that she doesn't stand a chance against them and to come back. She told me that everything will be all right and then … then it wasn't. They took her and I coudn't do anything. - she ended a lines of grief and deep sadness appeared on her face. Kanan automatically took her hand in his, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."   

"It's not your fault."

"Neither is yours."

"I know that. But I can't stop the blame and regret I feel sometimes. If I woudn't convice her to get out of the cave … "

"She would have done that herself someday. If she truly was as brave as you said."

"You're probably right. Though, that day I realized something important. I had to fight. For my people. For freedom. For all of the innocent lives in galaxy. It kinda shaped me." he started making small circles on her hand, reassuring her.

"That was a stupid question."

"I didn't really answer it. But my family … It was difficult. My first memories are from times when we were already living underground. It more looked like a whole clan was a family back then. My father wasn't with us very often. He was fighting. And my mother was helping him as much as she could. Still, she was with me more often than my father was. At first I was idolizing them. It didn't change the fact that I felt a little abandoned sometimes. But usually I could play with other kids, ask questions to other adults. It changed when my father became a war hero. I was so happy that we were going to live on the surface. I started being more and more fascinated by flying. I lived like a normal kid at least for a while. Then my mother died and father became so distinct, he … you know how it went. I told you." Kanan nodded his head.

"Well, now it's your turn." he said smiling.

"I know that you didn't know your parents, but … Did you ever tried to find out who they were? Or did you feel at ease with it and like you truly belonged to the Order?" she asked.

"You had to give me a tough one?"

"I'm repaying." she said with a teasing smile on her face.

"I could have predicted that." he said with a smirk, but it quickly changed into expression of deep consideration.

"I loved it. Most of the time. I didn't know another life. Jedi were my family and I didn't feel like I wasn't at home. But I was always a curious child, so I checked informations about my parents that they had kept in archives. But I never felt like I was wasting my life. Though I did question some of their rules. I guess I never really had a chance to start my own little rebellion in teenage years. Now I would have a hard time following those rules, I suppouse. But the feeling, the atmosphere, the Force then was different with the presence of the Jedi. That I miss." he confessed. She listened to every word he said. The Jedi sometimes still were for her a story her father told her when she was little, even though she practically had her own Jedi now. She was curious about them, but also about Kanan. She tried to understand what he has told her. It was something she could imagine quite well – her early years were alike to Jedi upbringing – everyone gathered together, teaching and protecting eachother, as a one big family. Force was harder to understand. But she had pretty good imagination.

She smiled at him with a spark of vivacity in her eyes.

"I think I know what you mean. Now your question." she said. She woudn't admit to it, but she liked that game. It kept her mind occupied, so she wasn't worrying so much. Besides she could get to know Kanan better and though they already were as close as they could be, she still didn't know much about his past. It worked both ways. Both of them were taught to keep their identies hidden, so it's not much suprise that now they were reluctant and unsure to open up.

"How old were you when you first piloted a ship?"

"I'm not sure. I know that I had to be little. My father tried to keep me away from that sort of things. But I was sneaking to hangars whenever I could. At first I was just looking, fascinated by the magnefitance of them. Then some pilots started seeing me there more often. They saw my enthusiasm and tried to teach me a few things. Theoritacally at first. I must have been something around seven years old when I flew for the first time with them. I learned quickly and soon they coudn't teach me much."

"Because you were alredy better then them."

"At some point I suppouse I was. But much later I think. And the first time a flew all by myself was when one time I sneaked out at night. I found an abandoned fighter near my house so I decided to take a ride. I'll never forget the feeling when I first took the ship in the air. I felt free" she added smiling to her memory and seeing her like that, lost in her own world for a while, made him smile as well.

They were going with numbers of questions as time flew by. The questions were quite normal, until – suprisingly – it was Hera who broke the innocence of their game:

"How many people have you slept with?" she asked without any sign of embarrassment. She wasn't even blushing. She was just curious.

Kanan on the other hand, did blushed.

"I don't think, you wanna know."

"If it's not something you wanna talk about, we don't have to. But since we are … together, it would be nice to know." she said. Kanan's heart started beating faster. She never  called what they really were. But if she really meant together _together_ …

That was really all he ever wanted and what he didn't realize, until he met her.

"What do you mean by _together_?"

"I'll answer if you will." she said with a wink. He groaned.

"Honestly, I don't remeber. I didn't count. It was … a lot. It really … I just saw someone I liked and I hit on them. Or someone on me. It didn't matter who they were – gender, species, politics – I just needed somebody at the night, because I didn't want to be left alone in the darkness. I was dealing with too much things then. - she was looking at him with symphaty. He usually didn't like it, when someone was pitying him, but it was different wih Hera. He knew she didn't wanted to use his weaknesses against him, he knew she understood. She was the only one with whom it didn't matter. He knew Hera – she was compassionate and he loved that in her. He suspected she could do anything and he would still followe her, love her, and die for her.

"By together I meant that we are partners. In every aspect of this word." she said simply.

"But do you mean it also … in a romantic way?" he asked embarassed. Who knew he will ever say those words?

"Yes, love. In _every_ aspect." she accented smiling at him softly. She leaned closer and Kanan took the hint and leaned as well. When he was close enough, she pulled out her hand and caressed his cheek.

"You had any night you would call as your best?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow and husky voice, clearly teasing him.

"Well, there was this one guy, who …" he teased her as well and she started laughing.

"You ruined our moment." she said still smiling britghly.

"Hera, you know me. You know what I think." he said, much less teasingly. He was close to confessing her everything he felt for her and why and it would just be embarrissingly long list.

"Maybe. I'm never sure when it comes to you." she said and he didn't know if she was totally serious or half-joking. But he wanted to tell her, even if she already knew.

"What you're doing to me …" he sighted, but with a smile on his face. He softly took her chin in his hand, so he could look her directly in eyes.

" _You_ are the best, Hera. And not only because of sex. It is so wonderful, because I know you, because I share with you so much, because we trust eachother, because you feel like home, because … because I love you." he said, his voice cracking at the end of sentence. They never said it too eachother before. Not with that meaning. He felt his hands shaking and she took them in hers to steady him. She was clearly affected by his words. The expression on her face was so loving, and so affectionate that he shivered at seeing it.

"I know." she said, smiling at him and he grinned almost immadiately. It was contagious.

She closed the remaining distance between them, so their noses were touching and with the last moment of prolonging the waiting she barely brushed his lips with her own, because the doors to cockpit opened harshly and she jumped away from Kanan.

"How long can we wait for … Karabast." said Zeb scratching the back of his neck nervously in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I didn't want to …" he started, but Hera stopped him.

"It's okay, Zeb." she stated and he already had a glimpse of smile on his face. Hera looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I knew, you two were dancing around eachother, but I didn't actually think you are, heh, together. Kanan is jumping around you like a puppy."

"Hey!" said Kanan in outraged tone, but not really mad. He knew it was true. Hera just smiled at the conversation and maybe it would last longer, if not for a signal from ship's controls. Hera checked it immadiately.

"There's a ship incoming from the hyperspace. Prepare yourself." she ordered and boys rushed at their positions. As they were leaving cockpit Zeb grinned at Kanan and he just shook his head.

"Shut up." he said before Lasat even had a chance to speak. Zeb laughed lightly and Kanan coudn't stop a smile creeping on his face.

For now they had to focus on the mission, but there were things Kanan realized today and they were warming up his heart.

The partnership and love he shared with Hera slowly started developing into something bigger. Something that included other people, something which Zeb was an important part of. And maybe, someday someone else as well.

A family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I headcanon Kanan as bi. But it's just my interpretation.  
> Sorry if I made any mistakes and I hope you were enjoying <3


	6. The one where Kanan doesn't have a plan and Hera has to come up with her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.  
> I want to thank everyone who sticks with this little story and I hope I managed to bring smile on your faces.  
> It's the end of this story, but you never know if there won't be more in the future <3  
> Oh, and Happy Easter to those who are celebrating and good, relaxing break for those who aren't!

+1.

He had a bad feeling about this from the very beginning.

The mission was too risky, at least for only two of them. But Hera insisted on the importance of data they had to aquire, so here he was, following her with two garnizons of stormtroopers chasing them and explosions in the background.

They managed to get to an open space, but they yet had to left the Imperial complex without being noticed. He saw Hera hide behind a big pile of boxes near the wall and he followed her.

"What now?" she asked. He was so close, because of the limited space in their hideaway, that he could count the brighter reflexes in her eyes. She was wearing a dark cloak and it made a beautiful contrast with her skin. It also made memories from their first meeting flow inside his head. He shook the feeling of nostalgia and pride of how much they were different (how much she changed him) and yet the same (or maybe more like how much she made him realize who he really is) from that time, to focus on the mission.

"We can see the gate from here." he said, pointing his hand in the direction and she nodded her head. He observed the construction and its surronding for a while, before continuing.

"There are only two guards. I say, I'll go first and distract them long enough for you to open the gate. You have the codes for it in the data we've stolen?"

"It should be. But wait, how you're gonna distract them?"

"I'll try not to use violence and work on them with my charm."

"Right." snorted Hera, but smirked.

"You agree?"

"Yes. Let's get going." she said and he nodded. He looked at her one more time in case he would never see her again. He knew he was dramatic, but he thought he could be justified.

People were far worse while in love.

"Good luck." she said when he was already standing. She looked up at him with a genuine smile. He smiled back, falling for her again and again anytime she said something, anytime she smiled, anytime she rolled her eyes, anytime he saw those sparks in her eyes, whether while she was flying or just when she was excited. He had to stop himself from leaning down and kissing her. Instead of it, he saluted her jokingly and her smile became more teasing with a spark in her eye that sometimes Kanan could swear wasn't there before and for which he was so desperate to see. He headed off to the gate, walking slowly with as much relaxed and composure stature as he could. When he came close enough for stormtroopers to spot him, they immadiately pointed at him their blasters.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked one of them.

"It's against the protocol. We should give him away to the Commander." stated the other one.

"Whoa, easy boys. I'm not looking for troubles. I just got lost, that's all." said Kanan, flashing them his flirtious smile.

"Yeah, like we're stupid. You must be one of those insurgents."

"Me? An insurgent? Please … You can of course _give me away_ to your Commander, but I assure you that I already was … _given_ to him." he said, scratching his neck in the gesture he hoped that seemed nervous, looking away. He could swear he heard Hera's chuckle even if she was too far for him to catch it. Maybe he imagined it, or maybe it was the Force sharpening his senses more in the dangerous situation. He caught a look that the guards shared between eachother.

"Is that possible? Last night it was a different one." whispered one of them.

"Commander is changing them quickly." said quietly the other one. They thought Kanan didn't hear them, but if he could hear Hera, he could of course hear them as well.

"All right. What were you looking for?" asked one of them and Kanan smirked. They _were_ stupid after all.

"Just a fresher."

"Follow us." Kanan heard and did as he was told, wondering how dumb they really were, if they didn't leave anyone to watch the gate.

Hera moved quickly, passing through the night just like another shadow. She saw Kanan in some distance following the guards, and on the other side a few of TIE-fighters and some troopers walking between them. She took her chance when she saw they weren't looking and rushed to the gate. She made it, safely hiding in its shadow, looking for a port where she could insert the data cube. She knew Chopper would do it faster, but someone had to stay on the _Ghost_ in case they needed a quick escape. Finally she found it and did her job. She looked around to found Kanan and saw him still with the guards. She still coudn't believe they were so unprofessional and didn't even check his identification.

She heard the beep and the gate started opening slowly. She took the data cube away. It woudn't take long from now on for the stormtroopers to realize something was wrong. Fourtanetly, Kanan heard it first and he cleared his throat to catch troopers attention. They turned to him, but he already had a blaster pointed at them and he shoot before they could react.

"Sorry, boys. Guess I am a bit of a rebel after all." he said, though they coudn't hear him anymore, and he run to Hera.

When he reached her the real hell began again. They managed to get outside, but so did a few of the stormtroopers, before Hera shot the control panel.

"Run!" she shouted and he didn't need to be told twice. The troopers still were chasing them and Kanan managed to shoot a few, as well as Hera. They got rid of them eventually, but that didn't mean that the rest won't come after them as soon as they will open the gate and that could be soon enough. Or even worse. They could communicate with the other garnizons in town if they were smart.

From what they could tell, they weren't, but they had to take every possibility into account.

They rushed to the town anyway, because they still had the biggest chance to get lost in crowd there. Besides _Ghost_ was in one of the hangars in the centre, so they would end up there, one way or another.

"I didn't believe you at first when you said that you're gonna use your charm." she said teasingly.

"Well, it's because you are underestimating my charm." he answered smiling.

"Commander for sure didn't." she said then, bantering with him and he chuckled.

"It's good to read files from time to time. Getting to know your enemy is always useful."

"It's good you remember details."

"I'm doing it all for you, dear." he said. She didn't know how her heart could beat any faster, cause they were still working out a sweat, but it did.

Good to know, it's enough for her if he addresses her lovingly like that.

She shook the thought off her mind and smiled at him.

"I would make you do dishes all the time if you weren't."

"Of course you would." he said smirking.

They entered the town and slowed down then to look more like normal citiziens. There weren't as many people on the streets as in the afternoons, mostly drinkers, criminals and people looking for fun due to the late hour, but it still gave them a much needed disguise. They walked between them, looking for the shortest way to the ship.

"We're gonna reach _Ghost_ faster if we turn right here, don't you think?" asked Kanan pointing at some side street. Hera just nodded and they headed that way.

What they didn't expect was a squad of troopers, who were just receiving a transmission about the runaways. They quickly zoomed past them to the opening of the street, but they had already saw them.

"Hey, stop!" ordered one of them, but they only run faster. Kanan quickly looked for some cantina to hide in, but Hera passed one which he spotted.

"Hey, what are you …" he started, but she tug at his sleeve to keep moving. She pushed him into the alley right behind the cantina. It was narrow and ended with only one off-shoot to the right that probably was connected with the backyard of the cantina.

It actually did, but it was much smaller than he expected, mostly because of the hundreds of boxes and crates put everywhere. Hera shoved him against the wall, and between two huddles of boxes, high enough to hide them.

"Hera, what are you doing? They probably saw us turning here." he said, but was a little distracted by her hands still lingering on his chest from when she pushed him.

"I think they didn't saw us on the main street, they just saw that we were heading there. And the first building where we could hide was the cantina so if they thought like that we should be safe." she explained and he sighted.

"I hope you're right." he said and they went silent to listen if anyone was approaching them. Hera still didn't move her hands and Kanan didn't know if it was because she simply forgot or because she felt she had to because of the limited space they shared once again. He woudn't dare to dream it was because she wanted to.

But that was exactly why she did it. It made her feel a little safer and that way she was more certain that he was alright. She woudn't admit to it obvoiusly. But sometimes she got a really hard time ignoring her feelings for Kanan.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the footsteps and voice that couldn't be mistaken for any other. They found them.

She looked up at Kanan and she didn't like what she saw in his eyes. She could tell, it was panic and he rarely showed that he was afraid of something. She suppoused she had to look similiar.

"What are we going to do?" he asked quietly, so he woudn't give away their position. He couldn't come up with a plan.

Not this time.

Hera's thoughts were running wild and she saw only one solution. She took a deep breath to brace herself.

_It's only for the mission. We have to safe our lifes._ she told herself, though she didn't really need to. She was sure she will have to convice herself to _not_ do that again.

She looked at him and she must have looked different, because she saw an interest in his eyes. She heard the footsteps closer and she knew she couldn't wait any longer.

"Kiss me." she said, almost ordering him to and making a small step closer, but nothing could prepare Kanan for that. The shock was visible on his features and he only managed to stutter:

"What ?" He couldn't believe it was happening. It must've been a dream. Hera would never say that. He forgot why she even was proposing that. She on the other hand could hear them so clearly now, that she really couldn't wait for Kanan to get what she was saying. She sighted quietly, taking deep breath, and took another step closer so she was pressed to him and took his chin in her hand. She didn't want to make pressure on him, but she didn't have time to explain him anythingn either, so without making it any longer, she closed the distance left between them and put her lips against his, brushing it delicately.

Kanan was freezed and speechless. It was dream. A beautiful dream and he's gonna wake up soon cold and alone in the darkness of his quarters with all the regrets making its way on the surface. But Hera's lips felt so real, and he couldn't make up so good, his physical reactions to her. So he accepted what she was willing to give him, put his hands on her waist, draw her closer and reciprocated the kiss.

When she felt him moving, she gave out a quiet moan. She imagined it in her head, but it never had been as good as it was in reality. To taste him. To run hand through his hair. To feel her body so close to his. She deepend their kiss and she really stopped thinking about the outside world. It was just them, lost in eachother like they never thought they would. He catched her lower lip with his teeth, driven by instinct and he felt her shuddering a little. He smiled against her lips. In response she put her hand at the back of his neck, with the other tangled in his hair and kissed him again, now more harshly, with more passion that flooded through her and which she never suspected herself to have. He seemed to be infected with it, because he gave up totally. He caressed the outside of her thighs and moved his hands to her hips giving her a subtle hint. She caught it and jumped at him, stradling his waist with her legs, crossing them at his back. He already was ready to catch her and smiled at her before he turned and pinned her down against the wall.

Their lips crushed against eachother with ferocity and just like that, they forgot everything but eachother's touch, delicate strokes of hands and tounges drawn together in the perfect harmony. He caressed her lekku with one hand, slowly stroking the tip and her breath became more uneven. She pulled him closer, if that was even possible, and now they both were too aware of how tight his pants became. She smirked, knowing how much she was affecting him. Some part of her was outraged with the thoughts she let herself to have, and how _far more_ beyond the neccessary they were going. But the part of her that won this time, was enjoying herself too much.

And it was really a relief to let her emotions go and put them in that one hell of a make out session.

Maybe she could do both. Maybe she could fight for her cause and be with Kanan. (She will have to. Because now, she coudn't give up any of it.) That reminded her of a reason why they were doing this and even if it was pleasant, they still were in danger. Not breaking the kiss, she opened her eyes and tried to look behind Kanan. The alley seemed to be clear though she coudn't see everything. She tried to focus on the sounds, but there were none, maybe expect for the muffled voices from cantina.

She let herself to close her eyes one more time and to feel Kanan just for a moment longer before she pulled away.

"I think they're gone." she said in a husky voice, lower than usual, looking at him. Kanan resisted to give out the moan at hearing it. And he thought he got over her voice, even when sometimes his heart beated faster when she suprised him and call on to him when he wasn't expecting it. He thought he knew how beautiful it was. How amazing and stunning she was.

It turned out he didn't.

He slowly lowered her down the wall his hands still lingering on her waist. He coudn't stop looking at her even when she broke the eye-contact by smirking and making a few steps behind the boxes to take a look at the alley. She truly amazed him. How creauture so gentle and so caring could also be so brave, smart and talented? How she was pragmatic and idealistic at the same time? How she was managing to be such a good leader? How she could always choose right? The woman before him was a miracle and he was so lucky to be her partner. Even if it meant only as a crew. Even if it meant only as a friend.

Kanan would take anything. (But most of all he wanted to give her everything he could. She deserved that and probably more.)

She nodded at him to confirm that the alley was clear. Only then he woke up from that trans he was in, since she told him to kiss her. He followed her and stood by her side (like he was used to and like he always wanted to). He checked it again this time using a little bit of the Force. He sensed stormtroopers near them, but they were lost in the voices of cantina.

"They're inside the bar. But still we should walk side streets as much as we could." he said to her, his voice cracking, still filled with emotions. She nodded, acknowleding the informations (and the state of his voice of which she tried not to think too much).

"Good. Let's get going then." she said, and with the swirl of her cloak she was already on the run. He did the same and followed her lead through the combinations of streets and buildings. They both tried not to think about what happened a moment before. It wasn't easy especially for Kanan whose knees felt like made from jelly.

Finally they managed to find _Ghost_ and get on board with a series of greeting beeps from Chooper. He was concerned about something, because he seemed to be louder and beeped even more than usual, but Hera shushed him. Kanan really needed to improve his binary if he wanted to understand what the droid was saying. He could as well be insulting him all this time, not only when it was obvious. Hera disappeared in the cockpit and Kanan considered his options. He coudn't just leave it, could he? They shoudn't be _that_ much into it, if it was only for the mission, right? Or maybe Hera just could pretend so well. He had to know.

So he made his decision and entered the cockpit. He went in just in time she made a jump into hyperspace. He hadn't even felt that they were in the air.

She sensed him and suspected why he was there. She put the ship on autopilot and turned to face him in her seat. He gulped down when he looked at her. He had to brace himself before speaking. She litearally took his breath (and courage) away.

"Hera I … I think we need to talk." he stuttered, nervously scratching his neck.

"I believe so." she responded as official as ever, which scared Kanan to hell. But then she smiled and he relaxed a bit.

"You wanna talk first?" she asked. She didn't seem nervous at all (but she was).

"I think so… Hera I… You know how you were affecting me from the very beginning. And I was a … I wasn't myself when I met you, and I wanna thank you for turning me back to who I really am. Maybe I'm not there yet, but … I could never repay you for that. And you know, what happened there … I'll leave if you need me to. I'll stay if you want. I will do anything for you, Hera." he confessed and he could see how much astonished and moved she was. She didn't expect that.

"Kanan I … What happened made me realize something. I can't let you go. I'll be heartbroken if I have to and you have to know that the cause I … that _we_ are fighting for is still the most important. But now I can't imagine how I could fight without you." she said and stepped closer. She tried to read his face and the things she saw terrified her – it was pure adoration and love. But she had already decided and she couldn't be scared away by something she felt herself. It would just hurt both of them to feel the same and not being able to express it. It will take time before she will be able to verbalize it, before she will truly admit what she's feeling. But they will manage. His hands found her shoulders, caressing it gently and pulling her a little closer.

"So … we're gonna repeat that?" he asked playfully, but still with a bit of shyness. She smirked and put her hand on his cheek. Kanan could see in her eyes all the things she wanted to say him, but couldn't. And that was enough. Even more than enough.

It was everything he wanted.

"Definietly." she said in a husky voice and he couldn't stop a quiet moan escaping his mouth at this beautiful sound.

"I could have kicked you in the face and you would thank me." she said laughing and teasing him. He smiled as well.

"Guess you're right. But I have a different idea of what to do with my face." he teased her as well and she smiled, leaning closer.

This time he didn't hesitate.

He kissed her putting in it all of his emotions and she responded with the same passion. They still managed to make it sweet and gentle and met somewhere in the middle, because weren't they always?

Besides there was no reason to rush. In that moment they had just eachother and they wanted to enjoy it. To explore eachother. To learn eachother all over again.

After all, they had all the time in the galaxy.


End file.
